I can be your lifesaver
by LukeCastellanDeservesBetter
Summary: Votre majesté, des intrus ont réussi à franchir les barrières du château… vous devez fuir ! L'avertit le garçon à bout de souffle.


_Coucou, j'ai écrit cet OS un peu à l'arrache il y a quelques jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Pour l'écrire, je me suis basée sur le prompt suivant : "Your majesty, the invaders have breached the castle walls – you must flee!" que j'ai trouvé sur ce superbe blog tumblr : fanficy-prompts._

 _Il s'agit donc bien évidemment d'un univers alternatif, dans lequel Percy est un Prince et Luke un garde._

 _j'écrirai plusieurs OS pour cette fandom, mais je suis à la recherche d'inspiration. Si vous avez des idées de prompts n'hésitez pas à me les laisser dans les commentaires, vous pouvez même me suggérer différents ships !  
(J'aime beaucoup ceux-là, mais vous pouvez m'en recommander d'autres : Jason x Léo, Percy x Jason, Percy x Nico, Nico x Will, Percy x Luke - bien évidemment)_

 _Je tiens à remercier ma parabatai qui a corrigé des fautes immondes !_

* * *

Percy se réveilla dans un sursaut. Un garde se tenait devant lui, un candélabre dans les mains, il était grand et ses cheveux blonds semblaient briller avec la faible lumière de la pièce.

\- Votre majesté, des intrus ont réussi à franchir les barrières du château… vous devez fuir ! L'avertit le garçon à bout de souffle.

Percy fronça les sourcils. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, que le garde se saisit de son bras et le tira hors du lit.

\- Qu'est ce que… quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le traîner à travers les couloirs sans fin du château. Percy ne le connaissait pas, d'ailleurs il ne connaissait personne à part Grover, son propre serviteur, qui d'ailleurs était introuvable.

Néanmoins, ce n'était le genre de Percy de fuir des combats. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner le château pendant une attaque. Il devait protéger ses parents, sa soeur et son peuple qui était probablement en train de se faire massacrer par l'ennemi.

\- J'ai besoin de mon armure, dit-il en repoussant le garde.

\- Je m'excuse monsieur, mais je ne peux pas vous la donner. J'ai des ordres, je dois vous protéger. Nous devons quitter le château au plus vite, c'est trop dangereux.

Percy refusait d'attendre ici les bras croisé, alors que son peuple se faisait écraser, alors que sa soeur était en danger, il décida donc de faire la seule chose à laquelle il put penser: fuir en courant. Puisqu'il ne portait pas d'armure, il disparu rapidement de la vue du garde. Il entendit ce dernier pousser un juron et savait que le garde allait avoir des tonnes de problèmes par sa faute, mais si Percy parvenait à mettre la main sur son arme et à enfiler un semblant d'armure et son casque, il était sûr de pouvoir faire face aux attaquants.

Il traversa les couloirs au pas de course et pénétra dans l'armurerie royale. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas enfiler son armure complète, pas sans l'aide de Grover, du coup, il se contenta d'enfiler une côte de maille. Il s'apprêtait à attrapper son casque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il se retrouva face à face à deux ennemis, bien mieux protégés que lui. Percy alla à la porte la plus proche à reculons mais il se retrouva coincé dehors, en haut d'une des tours. Il ne pouvait pas sauter d'ici, c'était trop dangereux.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas saisit son épée en entrant ? Ça aurait dû être son premier réflexe. Le Prince commença à murmurer une prière. Il n'avait jamais été un bon croyant, mais dans cette situation désespérée, il espérait qu'un miracle lui sauve la vie.

Soudain, l'un des hommes se fit frapper par derrière, Percy en eut le souffle coupé. Le deuxième réagit immédiatement et essaya de combattre le sauveur du Prince, en vain. L'homme était bien plus fort que lui et en quelques gestes seulement, il s'était débarrassé des deux ennemies. Percy le regarda de haut en bas, surpris. C'était le garde qui l'avait réveillé. Il n'avait pas remarqué la cicatrice qu'il avait sur la joue.

\- Merci, murmura le Prince.

Le garçon acquiesça.

\- Nous devons fuir, rappela-t-il. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans ma soeur ! Je peux encore moins abandonner mon peuple, protesta Percy.

\- Si vous voulez vraiment les aider, vous devez partir.

Percy refusait de l'écouter. Il retourna dans l'armurerie à la recherche de son épée.

\- Je ne quitterait pas le château tant qu'il y a des intrus.

\- S'il vous plaît mon prince, ne me faites pas faire ça, murmura le garde.

Percy haussa un sourcils. Le blond reporta son attention sur le sol, du coup, Percy lui tourna le dos et attrapa son épée. Cependant, avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il fut frappé à l'arrière de la tête et tout devint noir.

* * *

Percy se réveilla pour la deuxième fois avec un mal de tête. Il regarda les alentours et fut surpris de se trouver dans une forêt. Il se releva rapidement et ce mouvement troubla sa vue, mais tout redevient plus clair assez rapidement et il remarqua le garde assis au pied d'un arbre. Immédiatement, il se remémora les événements qui l'avaient amenés ici.

\- Vous m'avez assomé ! pesta Percy.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, répondit le garçon sans relever la tête.

\- Vous m'avez kidnappé !

\- S'il vous plait, murmura le garçon, taisez-vous.

\- Ne me dites pas de me taire ! s'énerva Percy. Je ne suis pas un lâche, je devrais être sur le champ de bataille ! Je devrais être en train de protéger mon peuple ! Ma soeur est toujours là-bas bordel !

L'homme grogna et se releva avec grâce. Percy, surpris, eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Comment pourriez-vous faire ça ? Vous êtes en robe de chambre, bon sang ! Vous avez failli mourir en allant chercher votre arme ! Vous êtes incapable de vous défendre, comment pourriez-vous protéger qui que ce soit ?

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Demanda Percy d'un ton sec. Je suis le Prince, vous n'êtes qu'un simple garde ! Je ne vous permet pas de me parler sur ce ton.

\- Je ne suis peut-être qu'un simple garde, mais j'ai été envoyé par le Roi en personne pour vous protéger, alors que mes amis sont probablement en train de mourir sur le champ de bataille. Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi têtu, j'aurais probablement pu retourner au château pour me battre à leur côté. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve coincé ici, dans cette fôret à vous écouter vous plaindre.

Percy baissa la tête. Il était Prince, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui adresse la parole comme ça et il se sentait humilié. Avec un soupire, le brun décida d'aller s'asseoir contre un arbre (à une distance raisonnable du garde) et il ses yeux se posèrent dans le vide.

* * *

Quelques heures passèrent. Percy s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa soeur. Où était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Etait-elle encore en vie ? Peut-être que Grover l'avait protégé, ça expliquerait son absence. Le Prince regarda le garde, il avait l'air tendu. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait rien de lui.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Luke Castellan, monsieur, répondit le garçon.

Percy acquieça. Génial. Cette conversation ne menait à rien.

\- Quand partirons-nous ? questionna-t-il.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne recommencez pas, grogna Luke.

Percy se leva avec un soupire. Il n'allait pas rester ici à rien faire. Il commença à marcher sous le regard attentif du garde.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Il observa le garde qui ne lui prêtait plus attention, puis, aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, il s'enfuit dans la forêt. Où ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était certain de pouvoir retrouver son chemin jusqu'au château. Il était désarmé, certes, mais il pouvait toujours récupérer une arme sur un cadavre.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas cette chance. Après de longues minutes de marches, il compris qu'il était perdu. Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter le garde. A quoi pensait-il ? Il était désarmé, il pouvait se faire tuer par n'importe qui. Le Prince essaya de retourner sur ses pas, mais il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dan la forêt. Tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit, non, c'était plus un grognement. Il n'avait aucun doute, ce n'était pas humain.

Le premier réflexe de Percy fut d'essayer d'attraper son épée, mais il ne l'avait pas. Il poussa un petit juron et essaya d'attraper une branche d'arbre suffisamment grosse pour qu'il puisse se défendre. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il bougeait doucement, pour ne pas effrayer l'animal derrière lui. Brusquement, il se retourna, son "arme" dans les main, prêt à frapper la bête. Seulement, elle était bien plus rapide que lui et en quelques secondes à peine, le Prince se retrouva cloué au sol, face à face à (avec) un loup. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

\- Luke, hurla-t-il. Luke !

Il protégea son visage du mieux qu'il put en plaçant le morceau de bois entre son visage et le loup, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait pas long feu. La bête allait le tuer. Percy, n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié.

Soudain, le loup s'effondra sur lui et Percy releva les yeux. Le garde se tenait debout, face à lui, son épée enfoncée dans l'animal. Percy pris une grande inspiration, rassuré. Il était sauvé, Luke l'avait sauvé ! Le garde s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

\- Vous allez bien ? murmura-t-il, ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

Percy acquiesça et le garçon lui tendit sa main, dont Percy se saisit sans hésitation. Ils se relevèrent et le Prince constata qu'il tremblait.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Le garde lui lança un sourire narquois.

\- Ce n'est rien, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, mais par pitié, n'essayez plus de vous enfuir. J'essaie de vous protéger.

Percy acquiesça une fois de plus. Le loup lui avait appris une leçon, il ne quitterait plus jamais Luke.

* * *

Luke se déplaçait aisément dans la forêt, comme s'il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Percy était pour le moins impressionné .

\- Si les choses se passent bien, une patrouille devrait nous rejoindre ici, dit-il.

\- Où est mon père ?

\- Sur le champ de bataille et avant que vous ne vous vous énerviez, c'était notre priorité de vous sortir d'ici. Vous êtes le seul homme héritier au trône. On ne peut pas risquer votre vie. Le destin du royaume est entre vos mains.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel, quel genre de roi fuyait le champ de bataille ?

* * *

Percy s'assit sur l'herbe avec Luke. Ils n'avaient rien à faire à part attendre. Le Prince, qui s'ennuyait et stressait à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir retourner au château, commença à questionner le garde. Il apprit qu'il n'avait que 18 ans, il était donc un tout petit peu plus âgé que lui.

Le temps sembla passer rapidement après ça. Percy se rendit compte que Luke était très gentil quand il ne le foudroyait pas du regard.

Comme prédit, un groupe d'hommes arriva quelques heures plus tard. Ils avertirent le prince que les ennemies avaient été assassiné et que sa famille était en sécurité. Enfin, le Prince fut autorisé à regagner le château et il fut escorté par Luke et la patrouille.

 **6 mois plus tard**

Percy se moquait de Luke.

Le garde se devait de surveiller et protéger le prince à tout instant. Il devait donc le suivre en permanence pour assurer sa sécurité. Malheureusement, ça signifiait également l'accompagner lorsqu'il sortait en douce du château, pour fuir ses responsabilités. Luke faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour le suivre, mais le prince adorait s'aventurer dans les endroits les plus étranges.

\- Allez, sourit Percy. Ce n'est que de l'eau !

Le blond fixa l'eau avec crainte, il n'avait jamais appris à nager et savoir que plusieurs soldats s'étaient noyés à cause du poids de leur armure ne le rassurait en rien.

\- Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas nager ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le blond baissa la tête, honteux. C'était ridicule, il en avait conscience, mais il n'arrivait pas à combattre sa peur. Le sourire sur le visage de Percy disparu et il nagea en direction de Luke.

\- Je peux t'apprendre, proposa-t-il.

Luke secoua la tête.

\- Allez… supplia le Prince.

\- Je vais me noyer !

\- Mais non ! Déshabille-toi !

\- Et si quelqu'un nous voit ? Je n'aurais pas mon arme pour te protéger, lâcha Luke.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il fait nuit, personne ne nous verra ! Fais-moi confiance.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, tu t'es fait attaquer !

\- Oui, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie, répondit Percy en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme d'habitude. Je suis ton sauveur, tu sais ?

Le Prince sourit.

\- Je sais, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Luke hésita. Il regarda Percy, le lac, puis derrière lui. Enfin, il retira ses vêtements. Hésitant, il trempa un pied dans l'eau, mais Percy l'attrapa par les bras et le poussa entièrement dans le lac. Luke poussa un juron.

\- C'est froid !

Percy rit.

Il était tombé amoureux du garde assez rapidement. A leur retour au château, il avait demandé à son père, le Roi si Luke pouvait devenir son protecteur, une sorte de compagnon d'arme qui veillerait sur lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il lui faisait confiance. Le blond n'avait pas compris pourquoi le Prince avait fait une telle requête, mais n'avait pas remis son choix en question. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, Luke n'était pas comme Grover, il était plus audacieux. Il savait se battre et ils s'entraînaient beaucoup ensemble.

Percy l'admirait. Luke n'avait pas eut une vie facile, sa mère était devenue folle et son père l'avait abandonné lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Pourtant, Luke était quelqu'un digne de confiance, attentionné et protecteur. Il était constamment là pour surveiller Percy. Il était même jaloux lorsque le Prince passait son temps avec d'autres personnes que lui, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Grover.

Percy savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Non, son père ne l'autoriserait pas à faire ça. Il ferait probablement un arrêt cardiaque s'il apprenait que son fils était tombé amoureux d'un homme. Percy était destiné à épouser Annabeth, une femme qu'il avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Elle était gentille et intelligente, mais ce n'était pas Luke...

\- Percy ? demanda Luke.

Le brun le regarda et sourit.

\- Désolé, je pensais à Annabeth.

Luke fronça les sourcils, il détestait cette fille. C'était étrange, parce que lors de leur première rencontre il avait l'air de l'apprécier. Pourtant, quand Percy lui avait dit que c'était sa future femme, le blond avait commencé à l'éviter.

\- Je ne veux pas l'épouser, avoua Percy.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le prince regarda Luke avec fascination, sa cicatrice était à peine visible de nuit. Percy se tenait toujours à ses bras, le blond avait l'air tendu, même s'il avait pied à ce niveau du lac. Les yeux du Prince se posèrent sur ses lèvres, il avait envie de lui avouer ses sentiments, il avait envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Luke, comme s'il avait compris à quoi pensait Percy, se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du Prince.

Leur baiser timide au départ, devint de plus en plus maladroit. Lorsque leur langues se rencontrèrent, le corps de Percy se mit à trembler. Heureusement, les mains de Luke se posèrent sur sa taille, attirant le Prince contre lui et l'aidant à se stabiliser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, l'implora Percy.

\- Jamais.


End file.
